FEAR
by PreludetoWar
Summary: It's the year 2025, and living on the moon is finallly possible. However, families wealthy enough to live there are never heard from again. The goverment is worried, so they've sent in F.E.A.R. :: First Encounter Asuult Recon.
1. Prologue

I DO NO own Sailor Moon.

Prologue

"We're here," a woman said excitedly. She was pretty with pale white skin and long red hair that reached to her hip. Her carefully manicured fingernails pressed against the side of the space-ship onto a glass window.

"Mommy," a little girl, with the same red hair, tugged at her shirt. "Are we going to live on the moon?"

The woman kneeled down and hugged the girl. "Yes, honey! Aren't you excited?"

"Will I have any friends?" the girl asked worriedly.

"Of course, Honey! We'll make new friends," the woman smiled brightly.

The girl nodded her head and hugged her stuffed bunny. It was small, but stuffed tightly with fuzzy gray fur with a broad white chest. "Did you hear that Bo-Bo? We're going to make new friends!"

Ю

Amara ran her tongue across her lips as she stared at the computer screen. A small green dot was moving slowly toward a larger white dot. Lines and numbers graphed the screen showing the coordinates of each object. "Please work," she whispered.

She was in a dimly lit room containing large rows of desks lined up neatly. On the desks were rows upon rows of computer lightly lit with a person sitting in front of each of them wearing a head jack; on the walls hung massive TVs showing images, and news reports.

Beside her, Michelle's screen showed the same green and white dot, except they were larger, and without the graphs. Inside the green dot, three smaller red dots shined brightly.

"Getting a little nervous, Amara?" Michelle teased lightly into the microphone of her head piece.

"Of course not," Amara smirked, "just testing my microphone."

"Sure you were," Michelle smiled, as she focused her attention once more on her screen.

On the other side of Amara sat Trista. Her screen showed only the white dot, but it nearly filled the whole screen; on the right bottom corner were numbers slowly counting down.

A voice spoke into Trista's head piece, "How is it so far?"

"Everything's good sir," Trist replied.

"Good, time?"

"Four minutes and thirty eight seconds, and counting, sire," Trista said, glancing down at the digits on the right, bottom corner.

"Good; Michelle," Michelle heard from her head piece. "Life-forms?"

"Still three, sir," Michelle nodded.

"Good, keep me informed."

Ю

Beside the woman, a man reached down and caressed a few pieces of her fiery hair. The woman looked up and smiled, standing back up. He wrapped his arms lightly around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Excited?" he asked, a smile curling at his lips.

"Oh, yes, Eric! I've been dreaming about this moment ever since we first heard about it! Just think, darling, we're actually going to **live **on the moon!"

"Yes, I know, Babe," he laughed slightly, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"This is the best birthday present ever," she whispered, as she closed her eyes and brought her lips up to his.

Ю

Beads of sweat trickled down Amara's forehead; she big her lip nervously. "This needs to work," she spoke dryly, "this **has** to work."

Michelle began to open her mouth to say something, but decided to keep it shut. In truth, she was nervous too; they all were. If this mission failed it would be their tenth mission gone wrong. She didn't know what they would do if this was a failure.

"Sir," Trist spoke into her head piece, "ten seconds."

Ю

"Mommy, Daddy, look!" the little girl shrieked excitedly as she gave her bunny a kiss.

The couple pulled apart and looked out the window. The space craft was just a few feet away from the moon's surface. Moon dust flew away as the space craft slowly lowered itself onto the ground. A soft thud shook them slightly and they heard a click as the space craft hooked itself into the space dock.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Eric asked, rubbing the little girl's head.

The little girl nodded her head excitedly as they walked to the end of the space craft to a metal door.

"This is it," the woman squeezed his hand nervously.

"This is it," h e smiled as he pressed a green button on the side of the panel.

The door slowly opened.

"**OH MY---**"

Ю

Michelle cursed loudly, "No!"

The voice came across their head pieces, "Did it happen again?"

"Yes," Amara growled.

"I'll be right there."

Michelle aggravated, began to type away at her keyboard, her teeth gritted. Amara banged her fist against the table; a loud thud sound echoed into the massive room.

A tall man with long black hair, and sea blue eyes appeared behind them, Darien Chiba.

"Life forms," Darien commanded.

"None," Michelle replied, still typing. "Heat sensors say that no life forms are on the space craft or on the moon."

Darien turned to Amara, "Location?"

Amara typed on her keyboard as she announced, "325.63, exactly on target; there is no way there could have been an oxygen leakage."

Darien nodded to Trista. She touched her screen and it split into four sections showing the inside of the space dock in four different locations.

"There's nobody there."

Darien cursed, "Not again!" He bowed his head and rubbed his temples, "They're gone."

This story starts out kind of slow, but I promise it'll get better


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry, it's taken me a while to post this chapter, I went on vacation for a week, and didn't have a computer around, so I had to write it in a notebook, and the rewrite it on a computer. So, thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Last time I'm saying this, I don't own Sailor Moon, I got some of my ideas from the computer game FEAR, but this is an original plot line.

Chapter 1

Serena walked strongly down the gray metal bridge; she was at NASA headquarters. Darien Shields, her ex-boyfriend, and President of Communication and Security, had called her, asking for help. They agreed to meet in an old spacecraft to make sure their conversation remained confidential.

Serena stopped at the end of the bridge and straightened her black, leather uniform. Making her expression stone, she pressed a green button, and the door slid open. She stepped inside and looked around.

The room was entirely made of metal with a table and chairs cemented to the floor. She saw Darien sitting at one end of the table; she sat at the other.

"Hello Miss Tsuikino," Darien nodded. "I trust you've been doing well?"

"Cut the sweet talk and get down to business," her words were like ice.

Darien narrowed his eyes slightly, "Alright then. The government has been having a certain problem lately that has not been released to the public yet." He took a breath, "What you are about to hear cannot leave these walls."

"Yeah, okay, whatever; just get on with it."

Darien gritted his teeth, "As you know, it is now possible to live on the moon. Structures and buildings are now in place along with an oxygen supply which we refuel every two weeks. After a thorough test, we began to allow people to travel to the moon, and live there." He paused, "Those who are wealthy enough, anyway. When we sent the first family, they died due to lack of oxygen. It seems that the dock wasn't working properly. We fixed the issue and sent the second family. They docked safely, but soon as they opened the door, our systems say that they suddenly** disappeared. **Now that, as you know, is impossible. We simply ignored it, trusting that our computers were mistaken; with that, we sent up a third family. We gave each person a head piece and gave specific instructions that once they got there, to tell us . . . we never got a call."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there!" Darien let out a deep breath. "Just today, we send off our **tenth **family, and once again, it says they simply disappeared." He paused, "I know that you are the commander of F.E.A.R. I was hoping that you and your crew would go up to the moon, and figure out what's going on."

Serena thought for a moment before stating, "Of course, **if** I take this mission, I'll have to tell the members of F.E.A.R."

"Of course."

For a moment there was silence, "How much are you offering?"

"Four million split between the five of you."

"No."

"What?" Darien asked, slightly taken aback. "Why not?"

"That's not enough," Serena shifted back in her seat.

"What do you mean that's not enough?" Darien demanded.

"Well, **if** I take this mission, some of my teammates a.k.a. friends, might 'disappear,' and for that, no price could ever be enough." A glint appeared in her eyes, "Besides, you have money."

"Well then, how much do you want?"

"Five million," she paused and said the last word strongly, "**each**."

"You're crazy," Darien shook his head.

"I guess you don't want us then," Serena shrugged, slowly getting up.

As quick as lightening, Darien got up, and slammed Serena against the wall. "You're not going anywhere," he said lowly, his voice filled with desire.

"So you still want me," Serena smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Darien grumbled, placing his mouth on her neck. He breathed in her scent and growled. "Roses; you know I love that scent."

Serena felt the longing to wrap her arms around him; to slide him out of his clothes and be in her bedroom once again. She had to fight that urge, but it was hard as Darien's tongue traveled from her neck, chin, and found her mouth. She moaned as her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing herself to him. She felt him arouse underneath her as his tongue caressed hers. His hands slipped underneath her jacket and undershirt and grabbed her breasts.

Suddenly aware, she pushed him away. "Five million each." Fixing her uniform, she turned around and walked out.

Darien cursed.

₣

"How much did you ask for?" Mina, Serena's sister, asked as Serena walked into the house later that night.

Serena and her four teammates lived in a massive house not far from NASA headquarters. It was highly furnished with expensive furniture, kitchen, TVs, a surround sound system; everything anybody could want.

Her four teammates sat in the living room watching TV. Amy turned it off as Serena came and sat down beside Lita.

"Five million each."

"FIVE MILLION EACH?" they all exclaimed at once. "What's wrong with you?"

Serena quickly explained the situation, as she finished they nodded their heads.

"I suppose that was a good price," Raye nodded her head.

"Still a little pricey though," Amy added.

Serena shrugged, "It's his choice."

They all nodded with agreement, and Lita cheerfully spoke up, "Well, who's hungry? I mad a huge dinner."

They all began to speak excitedly as they marched to the kitchen.

₣

"This is ridiculous," Darien grumbled to himself inside the sanctuary of his office. "Five million **each!** What does she think I am; an idiot?"

Suddenly his eyes saddened; he reached inside his desk drawer, moving away papers until he reached the bottom. At the bottom lay a picture frame. It was gold with dark green lining, with edges carved into scrolls. Gingerly, he picked it up, and gazed at the photo.

It was a picture of Serena and him and the beach. They had asked the woman to take a picture of them, after a days worth of playing in the water. Darien had his arms lightly wrapped around her waist, and her arms encircled his neck. Their smiles lightened up the whole picture, and their eyes gleamed. Serena looked beautiful in a cute, pink, bunny tankinee, and Darien in dark, blue, swim trunks. Serena's hair was free of her odango pig tails, and fell to her knees, blowing slightly in the wind. His hair was ruffled and hanging slightly in his eyes; their bodies damp with sea water.

They looked **truly** happy.

"Yes, I am an idiot," he sighed softly.

He closed his eyes and took a breath. That was the past, and the past must be forgotten. He placed the picture back into his desk, and shut it.

Fine, he'll give each the five million, but like she said, there would also be a price to come with that.

₣

"Come on! You can punch harder than that!" Raye yelled at Serena.

It was nine o'clock, two hours after dinner. It had always been a rule as the members of F.E.A.R that after every meal, they much wait an hour, and then work off everything they had just eaten, and then some.

Serena thrust a punch at the bag. Perspiration dripped off her face and her body soaking her black tank top and cargoes.

"Harder!" Raye screamed, her voice soaked by the basements sound-proof walls.

Serena lunged at the bag, her fists pumping wildly, gaining strength with each jab. Nearby, she could hear Lita instructing both Amy and Mina with push-ups. With a final blow, Serena collapsed onto the ground, thoroughly exhausted.

"Good job," Ray nodded her head. "You lasted longer than normal."

Suddenly a chime rang through the air; the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Mina quickly volunteered eager to get away from the brutal training.

Mina disappeared up the stairs as Serena grabbed a towel hanging from a rack nearby, and took a swig of water. Lita motioned for Amy to take a break; Amy nodded gratefully and collapsed down beside Serena. She laughed at Amy and poured the bottle of water onto her forehead. Amy laughed as the cool water soothed her and washed the sweat away.

"Um . . . Serena," Mina called as she descended down the stairs.

Serena looked up in time to see Darien following behind Mina. None of them had forgiven him for what he had done to Serena.

"What do you want?" Serena snarled. She could still remember the events from that afternoon clearly. His fiery touch . . . his warmth . . . Quickly, she shut out the memory.

"I'm here to discuss the moon operation," Darien said, his voice and face emotionless.

"So talk" Serena shrugged as she drank some water.

"In private."

"These are the members of F.E.A.R.," Serena motioned to her friends. "Whatever you have to say, they should hear it too."

"Oh for goodness sakes," Mina sighed. Mina, the only one who didn't hate Darien, on account of her crush on him. "Just go Serena."

"No," Serena replied icily.

"Fine," Darien crossed his arms. "I'll pay you each five million, but there's a catch . . . I'm coming along.

Dead silence filled the room for a moment.

"You're kidding," Serena stared. For once, she was actually shocked. "Absolutely not!"

"And why would that be?" Darien smirked.

"We're F.E.A.R; First Encounter Assault Recon. We're elite soldiers that have been trained to be prepared to handle any circumstance. You're not prepared for anything! Plus, we each have suits prepared for us, designed to fit us with special capabilities. You don't have an issued suit!"

"I'll get an issued suit, and I'm not going to be there as a soldier; I'm going as a communicator from NASA, and tell them exactly what's going on."

"No."

"Why not?" Mina cut in. "It makes perfect sense Serena. What would be the point of us going up if NASA doesn't even know what's happening?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "I'll go with anybody else, but not you."

"No, can do," Darien tilted his head. "I'm the head of communication at NASA; it's my job to go."

"I guess we won't take the job then," Serena shrugged her shoulders.

This made everyone freeze, and stare at her.

"Fine," Darien said softly. As he turned to climb back up the stairs, Raye interrupted.

"Wait!" she turned to Darien. "Go upstairs, and give us a minute.

Everyone was quizzical as Darien nodded his head and left. Raye turned to Serena as soon as she heard the door shut.

"Serena we have to take this mission."

"And exactly why?" Serena rolled her eyes as she twisted the cap on her water bottle.

Raye lowered her eyes, pushing back tear. "We just have too."

Everyone rushed to her side, alarmed. "Raye, what's wrong?" Amy asked gently.

Raye sighed, "My grandfather . . ." A sob escaped her throat as tears streamed down. "They're going to take away my grandfather's shrine."

Everyone gasped; they knew Raye's grandfather. Even though he was always trying to get people to work at his shrine, he was a very loveable man, full of spirit.

"But, why?" Lita asked.

"He's in debit, big time," Raye croaked as Amy wiped away her tears with a tissue.

"How much?" Mina asked.

Raye took a deep breath before replying, "Two million dollars."

Lita couldn't help but whistle, "Wow."

"Yeah," Raye muttered, wiping her cheeks; she looked over at Serena. "That's why I have to take this assignment," she pleaded. A thought suddenly struck her. "Serena, you don't have to do it, I'll go alone."

"No way," Serena shook her head. "It's too dangerous."

"Then we'll all go," Mina interrupted, "that way you don't have to go."

"No, F.E.A.R. sticks together as a team," Serena said firmly. "We'll do this assignment," she smiled kindly at Raye, "for your grandfather."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Lita," Serena nodded, "get Darien."

Lita nodded and went up the stairs, returning after a moment with him.

Serena took a deep breath. "Fine, we'll go with you."

₣

A/N::: Yea, so hope you like um…. Leave me reviews please. Lol thanks for reading Yes, I know it's still slow, but I promise it'll get better


End file.
